Happily Ever After: Tris and Tobias
by R.Dever.S
Summary: What I think would have happened if there had been no war. Starts right after initiation includes all the other characters from the books.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just an experimental chapter which is why it is so short. If you want more chapters tell me through reviews or PMs. I have lots of more chapters but I don't want to post them if no one will read them. If there will be more chapters there will be one by next Tuesday. Also if you have anything (Names, characters, plots) you want included review or PM that too.**

Tris POV

Today was crazy I just finished Dauntless initiation first in my class so we had the ceremony and picked jobs, I picked trainer. After the ceremony Tobias and I told the entire compound about us and they were so happy a few were skeptical about my ranking after that but whatever, then I moved into Tobias's apartment which is giant! Now were are out on a date to celebrate my ranking and we are going to a fancy restaurant with Christina and Will.

"Tris, have you and four you know" she whispers wiggling her eyebrows. I blush and shake my head signaling that we have not. I return the favor to her and she blushes slightly and shakes her head too.

"Promise to tell the other when we do?" she asks quietly. I nod my head as Tobias returns from the bathroom. We finish our dinner and leave to go to our apartment, I love saying that "our apartment" when we get there Tobias and I take a shower together and it starts to become a full on make out session which leads to the bed and you know what happens next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys for reading I made a longer chapter this time. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. I will update at least once a week. R&amp;R**

Tris POV

2 months later

The first thing I did when I woke up this morning was to run to the bathroom and throw up, after a few seconds Tobias ran in and held back my hair and rubbed my back. After I finished throwing up I got ready for the day and headed for the cafeteria with Tobias, on the way there he took my hand and stopped walking he looked at me and said,

"Tris, you've been throwing up for the last 3 days, yet you're not sick, do you think you could be pregnant?" he asked and I contemplated, My last period was late and I had missed this months so far.

"I will go to the doctor tomorrow, okay?" I asked him and he replied with a kiss. We kept walking and after a few minutes we were in the cafeteria we went and got food before going to sit with our friends,

"Hey Tris, hey Four" Christina said as we walk over, she knows that Four is really Tobias but doesn't use it in public. Once we sit down she pulls me to one side of the table and whispers in my ear,

"Last night was fun" she said emphasising the fun. I looked over at her and wiggled my eyebrows and she nods. I give her a high five and then lean over to tell Tobias and he claps Will on the back, Will turns bright red and looks over at Christina who is laughing uncontrollably. After we finish our breakfast I walk with Christina to our jobs at the weapon shop in the compound, we are both trainers so we need another job when there aren't initiates so we work in the weapon shop. Business is slow today so I talk with Christina for a while about nothing until the conversation turns to my throwing up and so I decide to tell her what we think is up,

"I think I might be pregnant." She stops what she is doing and looks up at me her eyes wide.

"Reallly? when will you know for sure?" she asks curious.

"I am going to the doctors tomorrow." I reply and continue stocking shelves until a customer comes in and I help them find sleek black knives. After a few hours our shift is up and we walk to the cafeteria for lunch where we meet Will, and Tobias once we sit down Tobias gives me a kiss and then we talk for a little while eating before Will and Tobias had to go back to work so Christina and I went shopping. When we walked by baby clothes she asked if I wanted to pregnant or not.

"Ummm, I won't get rid of it if thats what you mean. But, I don't know if I am ready to be a mother but I know it will be okay. I am not sure how Marcus will take it though, I am pretty sure my parents will be so happy." I said as we paid and walked out of the shop. I went back with Christina to her apartment and we made dinner together,

"What do you want to make Tris?" She asked, I thought for a second then replied,

"How about pasta with tomato sauce and green beans." Christina nodded and we went out to the store to grab everything we needed.

"Angel hair or spaghetti?" Christina asks and I pick out angel hair. We pay and walk back to Christinas apartment on the 4th floor.

After we finish cooking we talk for an hour before the guys got home from work, we sit down to eat and talk about our days.

"Christina and I went to work then went clothes shopping then we went grocery shopping and made dinner" I say and then ask Tobias what he did.

"I went to the gym then went to work then went to buy Tris a present then came here. Will what did you do?" Tobias said then we all looked to Will.

"I went to visit my sister then went to work then bought Christina a present and now I am here." Once he finished Christina and I looked at each other and then at the boys.

"What are these mysterious presents?" I ask at the same time as Christina. The boys look at each other then tell us to close our eyes and once we do we hear a little bit of shuffling before being told to open our eyes. Once I open my eyes I see Tobias holding a small silver bracelet engraved with 4+8= FOREVER on the outside and Tobias+Tris=LOVE on the inside, I jump out of my seat and give him a big hug and kiss. I look over at Chris and Will gave her a bracelet like mine but it says Christina on the outside and Will on the inside. I show Chris mine and then thank Tobias again before it was time for Tobias and I to leave. We got home and watched a movie before going to bed,

"Night Tris, I love you" Tobias whispered into my hair.

"Night Tobias, I love you more" I whisper into his chest and he wraps his arm around my chest and that is how we fall asleep.


End file.
